The Real Story of Cinderella
by Novella.2.0
Summary: I regret to inform you, dear Readers, that what you actually know as "The Tale of Cinderella" is not what actually happened. So now, presented to you by her eldest step-sister Annastasia, is the REAL story of "Cinderella."
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm toying with an idea for a book, as in to actually write and publish. I've written quite a lot past this point, but I wanted to give you all a taste, or snippet of the story to maybe catch your interest. A couple reviews and maybe I'll post more. That is, if people like it.**

* * *

OPENING NOTE:

Over the years, the tale of Cinderella has spread throughout the world, delighting the minds of its readers and listeners, old and young alike, with its magic pumpkins, wicked villains, charming princes, and its humble heroine. But I regret to inform you that the story you have so long heard is not what actually happened.

Now, dear readers, presented to you by her eldest step-sister Anastasia, is the **true **story of "Cinderella."

Prologue:

January 16, 1817 -A château in France

_Even now, I can hear the thundering wheels of the approaching carriages; can feel the aching fear shudder through my body. I write this hurriedly in the soft moonlight, my breathing labored. I suppose it is really all my fault, I who heard and saw what I did, and who suspected them from the first. But through my blindness and fear, I lost everything that was dear to me. Now the hope that someone finds this book may be the only hope left to save the Prince, my family and all of the innocent people involved, and of the evil plans, already set in motion, to be stopped. For, encased in this journal, is the true story of what actually happened…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one! Where you get introduced to Annastasia, her family, and a family friend who's come back to the kingdom...**

* * *

Chapter One:

"What?" I cried out in disbelief. Mama put a finger to her lips and gestured to my sleeping sister beside her, fair head lolled on Mama's shoulder as the carriage bounced and rattled along. I took a deep breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said I am remarrying, Anastasia," my mother repeated. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against the hard carriage wall. Why was this happening?

"W-who is he?" I whispered.

"He is a French gentleman, a Monsieur Frederick D'Relle," my mother continued. "He's a wonderful man, my dear, I assure you. I met him when I was in Paris on business. And really, darling, with the financial state we're now in, a merging of wealth and class is very much desired, if not indispensable. The fact that I have found such a man who is not only wealthy in his own right, but is kind and gentle, with a lovely young daughter-"

"A daughter?" I interrupted. My mother smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention. She's a lovely little dear, with the sweetest disposition I ever did see, and is quite beautiful. If I remember correctly, she's just reached 15 years of age. That's your age, dear." "I'm sixteen, Mama," I said quietly.

"No matter," she replied tiredly with a wave of the hand. "The two ages are close enough, and I really believe you shall like the both of them, darling."

I sighed, but returned no reply, instead turning my gaze to the rain drenched moors of the countryside as it flashed by in the window.

Half an hour later, the carriage rolled to a stop in front of our manor. A light rain had begun, and the footman hurriedly brought out an umbrella and held it poised above the carriage door, muttering apologies. Mama gently shook my sleeping sister.

"Olivia, wake up darling, we're home," she whispered. Olivia opened one chocolate brown eye groggily, surveyed the situation, and promptly shut it again.

"Come along, darling, you're making the footman stand out there in the rain, waiting for you," my mother said, a tinge of exasperation in her tone now. At these words, Olivia flew up quickly, shaking her russet curls and nearly sending the pearl hairpins flying. The girl had only just turned fourteen, but had long been particularly attached to our footman, Henry.

"I do apologize, Henry," she cried in her soft girls' voice as she hurriedly squeezed her skirts through the door. Henry broke his bow to look up at my little sister with a grin.

"It's alright, miss," he said, a sparkle in his sea-green eyes as the rain soaked his dark curls of hair, and dripped down his rosy cheeks. It was obvious to everyone but my mother that he was head-over-heels in love with Olivia.

"Alright, Anna, out you go," my mother said, motioning to me. I turned to face her.

"Mother, I should like to go for a walk," I said. My mother laughed a little tinkling laugh.

"A walk? My dear Anna, it's raining buckets out there! You'd get positively soaked, and ruin that nice new dress I just got for you."

I glanced down at my pastel blue gown, with it's delicate, square lace neckline and fashionably high waist; a gift from my mother, along with several other dresses, when we had been in Paris. It was true that we were suffering financially, but my mother had always been one to keep up with the best fashions, and keep her young daughters looking beautiful. I sighed, not wishing to spoil such a gift, but still relishing the idea of a walk in the cool rain after the aching carriage ride.

"Well, may I change first then, Mama?" I inquired. My mother looked me over, and sighed dramatically.

"Alright dear, I suppose so. Now hurry out, I should like to get inside."

I smiled and, after giving her a peck on the cheek, hurried out the carriage door and followed Olivia into the house.

"'Livie, would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked as we entered the hallway, pulling at the ribbons of our bonnets.

Olivia looked at me, aghast.

"Anna, you don't really mean to go for a walk in all that rain, do you?" she cried, brown eyes wide. I rolled my own eyes.

"You sound just like Mama now," I stated.

"But Anna, you'll catch pneumonia for goodness sakes!"

"Oh come along, 'Livie, please come?"

Olivia looked down at her baby pink muslin dress with it's decorative hemline and trim lace, similar to my own. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think I shall. I'd rather stay home and-"

"Think about Henry all day?" I interrupted, giving her a sly grin. A sharp tinge of pink came to Olivia's cheeks, and she held her head up higher and, with a momentary frown at me, picked up her skirts and walked away. I laughed lightly to myself and hurried to change my dress.

The rain had lessened somewhat when I finally came back outside. I walked slowly through the garden at the back of the manor, my dark green cotton dress swishing behind me on the wet path.

As I walked along slowly, I admired the large garden. Gentle rain drops landed here and there, the gentle breeze twirling the leaves back and forth in a dance. The water dripped and dropped from one flower to the next; the Bleeding Heart flower bleeding droplets of rain onto the delicate indigo purple Columbine, which then dipped down to give its droplets to the yellow Primrose bush beneath it. It was all a magical fairyland, with vibrant colors and calming sounds. I leaned back my head and breathed in the luscious air, the rain rolling down my face, through my dark hair, and seeping into my light dress. Shivering slightly, I started toward the path that went through the light woods. As I walked through the tree line, I could now hear the soft calls of birds, starting to peek their heads out of their warm nests as the rain lightened to a mist. The greenery of the forest felt refreshing and exciting, and I smiled with another light shiver and hurried forward.

Suddenly, as I walked along, I saw another figure on the road before me, walking in my direction, but looking elsewhere. I stopped with a slight gasp.

"Charles?" I called out softly. The figure heard me and, with a broadening smile, hastened toward me.

"Why-Anastasia, is that you?" the young man cried out. A smile came to my own face.

"Yes, it is I," I said as he approached me.

"How you've grown!" he said, surveying me. "You've become quite the young lady since I left."

I blushed lightly and he gestured for me to walk with him, holding out an arm for me to take.

"How was University?" I inquired as we strolled along. He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Quite boring, actually," he said. "But if I'm to become King in the future, my father reminds me that it is necessary. There are many interesting things about it though, I suppose. I did manage to finally apply myself and work my way through, though, and my parents now inform me that I am at last ready to take the throne soon."

"Oh," I said, with a worried look. "I suppose that means I must call you 'Your Highness' now."

Charles laughed at this.

"Goodness no, Anna, we've been friends too long for that. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

The smile came back to my face.

"Well you know, as far as University, I think you are quite lucky," I stated. "I should very much love to have the opportunity of learning all about the various sciences and such, especially botany."

"I'm sure you would," Charles said with an understanding smile. Suddenly he stopped, and turned to face me.

"You know, Anna, in some ways you haven't changed a bit," he said, staring directly into my eyes. I glanced away. I had never been very good at holding someone's gaze, especially Charles's. Instead, I surveyed _him_. He had grown several inches since I had last seen him, two years ago. His honey brown hair, once cropped short, had been allowed to grow out to about chin length, and it framed his long face perfectly. But his most striking feature was his eyes. Blue like the sea, with tinges of silver, they glowed like stars, beautiful and piercing.

Charles, two years older than I, had been my friend since we were children. His family's large castle with its expansive gardens and property, stretched to our wood line. Since he was a boy, Charles had often ridden his horse or taken walks through these woods as had I, being a lover of nature and greenery. We had met and become friends on one such walk and, my father being a lofty gentleman and a friend of the King, the friendship was allowed to continue. Since then, Charles and I would take many walks together, confiding in and laughing with each other. Then two years ago, after my father had just died, Charles had been sent off to University and we had not seen each other since. I was especially pleased to see him now, and sent another warm smile his way. He responded with a grin of his own, and using his nickname for me, said sweetly,

"You know, My Lady, I do believe the green of that dress sets of your eyes and hair perfectly, most especially when you smile."

I felt myself begin to blush. My eyes were a deep green, much like the dress, as he had noticed, and I had dark ebony colored hair that coiled in ringlets down to about the middle of my back.

"Thank you, your majesty," I responded with a sly grin. Charles made a face, and I couldn't help but laugh. Charles hated it when I called him 'your majesty' and I knew it. "I see you haven't changed much either," I said.

"Oh no, my lady, I think you'll find I have," he replied, with a strange look in his eye that I couldn't quite place. Then, taking my arm again, he turned around and started walking me back in the direction if my manor.

"You never told me why you were out here, especially in this rain," he said as we walked.

"I just felt like taking a walk," I said, and a shadow passed my face. Charles noticed it.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, a concerned tone entering his voice.

"Oh, n-nothing," I replied, trying to wave it off. "Anna, you know that's never worked with me." I sighed.

"Alright, it's just that…well, my mother is getting married again."

Charles stopped, and looked at me thoughtfully.

"And how do you feel about it?" he asked.

"Well…I suppose I should be happy for her," I replied, glancing away out into the forest.

"But you're not?"

"It just feels so-so soon," I stated. "It seems like only yesterday that father-"

My voice gave, and I paused at the painful memory. Charles took my hand in his own.

"I understand," he said softly. I glanced back at him and smiled. He was so considerate and kind to me. Like a brother…or…was it like a brother? Was that how I thought of him? My breath caught in my chest.

But as I stood there staring up at him, hand in his and my thoughts cloudy, I heard my name being called out. I glanced back quickly in the direction of the manor house.

"That's Mama," I said. "I had better go."

"Alright," Charles responded. He was always disappointed when our walks were over, but-was it just me, or did he seem more than just disappointed this time?

"Well, I hope to see you again soon. Goodbye," I said, and hurried away down the path, leaving him standing there on the path as the rain started to pour forth once again.

* * *

**If anyone wants another chapter, just go ahead and let me know via a review or Private Message. Thanks :)**


End file.
